


喝酒误事之后

by 2water



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: Arthur想过很多种办法逗Orm开心，只有一种奏效了。





	喝酒误事之后

Orm跟Arthur冷战了。亚特兰蒂斯的国王思来想去，好像彻彻底底是自己的错。是自己把国事丢给Vulko和弟弟后，以营救舰艇为名擅自离开海底，正事做完后又回到陆地久违的跟父亲喝了个酩酊大醉。当然，如果事情到此为止，Orm的怒火还不至于无法平息。重点是后面连Arthur自己都记不清晰的事情。他在回家路上遇到了酒吧那伙热情的混混，几人勾肩搭背不知去了哪条深街暗巷的夜总会。等第二天Mera跟Orm找上门来时，看到的是Arthur正躺在某个金发美女的胸口呼呼大睡。  
类似的事情Arthur不是第一次做，尽管彼此明白并没有“出轨”一类的事情发生，可这种在精神上“无法保持绝对的自律与忠诚”显然是Orm不能容忍的。Arthur的邋遢，Arthur的拙于国务，Arthur的过度自由，Arthur的轻视责任，都在Orm眼中无限放大，最终酿成了这样的后果。

兄弟二人从骨子里就是全然不同的个性，目前的局面自然造成了不同的影响。Orm有着极好的耐心，他甚至可以毫不做声地默默观察Vulko的背叛数年，冷战当然不会是什么难事。这位沉稳冷酷的前君王的冷战政策是绝对的，他不是回避Arthur，也没有冷眼相向，而是完全将Arthur的存在从自己的世界无视。不论对方如何谄媚讨好，恶言相向或者刻意地制造存在感试图博得关注，Orm都可以完美地将Arthur看做彻底的透明人。  
这对另一位主角来说简直是极刑。天知道他有多痛苦，Orm仿佛是一个刀枪不入的弹力球，无论他如何使出浑身解数企图改变状况，都会被原封不动软软塌塌地弹回来，这比用Ovarx那把三叉戟往脑袋上连敲十下还要难受。  
折磨持续了足足两周后，他终于决定寻求外援。

“你不如直接脱光了进去色诱他，硬来也行。”Mera心不在焉地说着，手里摆弄规整她放在架子上的一堆陆地收藏品。这姑娘在亚特兰蒂斯接通地球电视信号后迷上了迪士尼动画，最近尤其痴迷于模仿小美人鱼Ariel。  
Arthur想象了一下，浑身打了阵哆嗦，“我觉得那只会让情况更糟。”  
“哼~”红发女性事不关己的看热闹表情在Arthur委屈巴巴瘪了嘴巴后终于收起来，“陛下，我只提醒一点。别忘了你的优势所在。你是个来自陆地粗人之间，混迹于各式低级趣味的十足蠢蛋，而Orm，他可从小就是个正经无趣的家伙，你要用自己的优势，去打破他那层外壳。”  
Mera后来自我检讨可能是她的表述能力有问题，不然这些信息怎么会在Arthur脑内自动转化成“要把Orm逗笑”呢？

事实证明这不是个简单的任务。在幽默感方面，Orm可谓是刀枪不入。不论Arthur如何故意出糗，或者高声将他认为最好笑的笑话都不能撬动Orm分毫。他这才想起来，Orm本就是个不爱笑的人，即使两人已维持恋人关系许久，那个英俊的金发亚特兰蒂斯人也鲜少施舍他灿烂的笑容。  
苦涩地坐在寝宫外独酌海底用某种海藻酿制的味道复杂的酒，扫视着穿着美艳的歌女舞女时，什么东西突然捅开了Arthur脑内某个堵住的区域。  
Orm曾讽刺地对Arthur说过，“你胸这么大一定很适合穿女装”。  
琢磨着琢磨着，Arthur就鬼使神差地叫住了其中一位歌女。

Orm依然非常生气，只是他的怒火在时间的作用下，逐渐从Arthur的行为转移到Arthur本身。他越是努力无视那个人，对方的存在就变得越鲜明。他不明白Arthur为什么就不能严肃且合理地道歉，只会选择像只小狗一样傻笑着跟在自己身后打转，或者搞些拙劣的引人注目的表演。在Orm心中，正统体面令人信服的道歉应该是，Arthur诚恳严肃地敲开自己房门，走到床边一二三列出自己错误的种种，并低着头单膝跪地请求原谅。  
这是Arthur睡在外面的第十五天，原本Orm都打算要不要放低自己的标准和面子给Arthur个台阶下，谁料从议事堂一出来就被一块牛皮糖黏在身后，还巴拉巴拉啰嗦一些Orm完全理解不能的愚蠢笑料，气得他直接将门摔死在对方脸前。

正独自坐在床上，看似一目十行地阅读文献实际生着闷气无处纾解之时，寝宫的门被人敲响了。  
“谁在那？”Orm挑了挑眉，胸中腾起点期待。  
“是...是您的侍女，殿下。该到就寝时间了，我来为您铺床褥。”一个阴阳怪气的尖利声音响起。  
侍女？Orm心里打起了鼓，他从没有安排侍女在睡前帮自己打理房间的癖好。这难道是Arthur什么新的求和花样？或者是未知的人士来偷袭？也可能只是一个想接近自己上位的侍女的不明计划？不动声色握住床边新铸制的银色三叉戟，Orm轻轻说了声“进来吧”。  
看到来人模样的那一刻，纵使是阅览群书知识渊博的亚特兰蒂斯博学之首，也不禁哑然地愣在原地。  
高大魁梧的身体覆着一层拥有鱼鳞花纹的淡黄色纱织衣裙，V字型敞开的领口可以瞥见内侧粉色贝壳状的胸衣，健壮的躯干还可以凹成了婀娜多姿的造型。视线往上，是一张藏在卷曲胡须后的娇羞面容，两只金色的眼睛周围甚至用放水笔画上了长长的睫毛，平时近似肤色的嘴唇也涂了一层厚厚的艳丽口红。至于那头杂乱的长发，海神波塞冬啊，它们被结结实实扎成了两个三股辫翘在肩旁，让这位“侍女”活像一个初次尝试打扮的粗壮农妇。  
下一秒，那个表情紧绷的亲王，突然发出了布帛扯裂般的噗嗤声，接着整个人弯下腰去，抱着肚子哈哈笑起来。

目的达到的国王此时却感到有些受伤，他原本是真心实意打算用美色来打动Orm的，可此时对方的笑声是毫无杂质的嘲笑。  
算了，他苦笑着叹口气，至少看到他的笑容就一切值得了。年轻的亲王因难以抑制的极乐而肩膀上下颤抖，蓝色冷淡的眸子弯成好看的性状，平日总是僵硬成一条短短直线的唇缝彻底打开，扯开一个灿烂的大笑，露出两排整齐洁白的牙齿，脸上甚至显露出两个酒窝。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——你...一定是亚特兰蒂斯最可怕的宫女。”  
Orm的欢乐迅速感染了Arthur，后者得寸进尺地凑上前，“Ormi，既然愿意主动说话了，就算冷战结束，好吗？”  
不开口还不要紧，亲王瞬间收起笑容，意味深长地上下打量女装国王，向后坐回床边，三叉戟也放置在一旁，富有暗示意味地拍拍床面，“既然宁肯做到这份上也不愿诚诚恳恳地来道歉承诺，那我也不为难你了。不如演戏到底，继续吧，我的侍女。这个时间主动敲开亲王的房门，可不只是博我一笑或整理床铺那么简单吧？”  
沉默片刻后，Arthur勾起意味深长的笑容。Orm想要玩弄羞辱自己，可他忘了Arthur从来都不是像他那样好面子的性格。

高大的侍女走到床边，单膝跪上Orm身旁的床垫，前胸刻意向前顶，丰硕的臀部悬在Orm大腿上方。这个距离显然让Orm感到有些不自在，他忍不住向后缩了缩脖子，却被换上来粗壮有力的手臂限制了活动。  
“陛下~其实我从很久前，就很憧憬您了。”Arthur捏着嗓子故意用黏黏糊糊的语调在对方耳边说道，还变本加厉咬了下Orm泛红的耳尖。“每次我远远看着您身披黄金或亮银色甲胄，手持沉重的三叉戟，不苟言笑的从我们佣人身边走过时，我就会在心底暗暗地意淫您。坐在观众席上欣赏您在火之环挥动武器，击败对手时，我都会想象您厚重铠甲下的身体，是多么洁白的肤色，怎样的强壮肌肉。您在床上耸动腰部，表情被情欲统治时会是什么模样。想到这我就会感到下身又酸又痒，难受得不行。”  
“哦？”Orm戏谑地抬高一边眉毛，“当我击败那个野种Arthur时，你也是这种想法吗？”  
身上的人一时语塞，撇撇嘴没好气地又贴上来，一边缓缓扭动摇摆着腰肢，让臀部和Orm的裆部不时相蹭，一边空出手脱掉身上那层睡裙。淡黄的薄纱从浅棕色布满鳞状纹身的皮肤滑下后，金发男人再次发出压抑住的嗤嗤笑声。Arthur此时只穿了一条正红色的紧身内裤，上身紧紧被一件粉色胸罩勒住。明明是适合于女性乳房的衣物，穿在Arthur身上却完全没有违和感。  
“您喜欢吗，陛下？我愿意为您脱下来~”Arthur继续他阴阳怪气的表演。  
“呵...我更喜欢你穿着它。”Orm配合地用手勾住内衣肩带又骤然放开，弹性绳打在肌肉上“啪”得一声。“看来你是愿意摇摆屁股乞求我上你了？”他紧跟着问道，这可是个能翻身操到Arthur的好机会。  
“怎么，您已经看我就看硬了吗？”覆着体毛的小臂挤入Orm腿间，手掌隔着丝绸睡衣布料抚摸着其中半软的阴茎，换来对方低沉的叹息。  
Orm不得不承认，他确实渴望肌肤之亲。两人因半个月的冷战使原本频繁的性事中断，即便是Orm这样自律的人也抵不住夜晚欲火的侵袭。再加上Arthur现在扭腰摆臀拼命取悦他的样子，跟刻意挤压住他下体摩擦的动作，早就让Orm的会阴部不受控制地发热发麻。  
金发亲王微微扬起下颌，稍撅起的唇形引着Arthur捧着他的后颈亲吻上去。强硬的亲吻没被拒绝也没得到回应，Orm只是半闭双眼保持着嘴唇略张开的状态，任Arthur压着他厮磨，湿滑的舌在口腔中四处探索翻搅。  
被迫让位的前国王此时找回了主动权，他的手贴着Arthur肌肉强劲的侧腹滑上来，低温的掌心覆盖上对方隆起的胸部。三指顺着内衣边缘插进布料和前胸之间，找到Arthur的乳头揉搓掐捏，感受着肉粒在玩弄下挺立涨硬。

“呼——陛下......”饶是Arthur也耐不住这样隔靴搔痒的快感，他的阴茎已经能感到胀痛，只好讨好地看向Orm，眼前的景象却让身体的情况愈发糟糕。  
Orm的眼睛因好奇睁的大大的，蓝色的眸子在屋内白色的光线下显得晶莹闪亮，一边的嘴角翘起玩出一个玩味的微笑，而那双总是勾走Arthur神魄的嘴唇因亲吻蹭上了红色的唇膏，给整个人又增添一层诱人。  
“你现在太可口了，亲爱的弟弟。”回过神来自己已经将脑袋埋进Orm颈窝，啃咬舔舐他颈侧的皮肤。  
“嗯......你不继续演下去了？”  
“再磨蹭下去，不就会让你等急了嘛。”Arthur一把扯下两人之间碍事的胸罩，接着解开Orm的睡衣，发现他其中未着片屡，“哦~Ormi，你这样独自睡在寝宫可是很危险的，要是真的有心怀不轨的侍女或侍卫混进来怎么办？”  
“会这么厚脸皮的侍女也就你一个。”Orm也倦了和兄长的争斗，只想尽快平息欲望，便揪紧Arthur一侧的麻花辫，将他的脑袋按进自己股间。  
被粗暴对待的强壮男人倒也没什么意见，乖乖扶着Orm大腿内侧，将那根在水波中高翘挺立的粗长阴茎含入口中。  
“啊——哈...你这该死的...嘶——别咬！”Orm向后仰着身子，双手无助的抓住Arthur的头发，将他头顶难得整齐的棕发扯得杂乱不堪。Arthur吐出裹着水光的柱身，舌尖恶意地划过自己的犬牙，仰视着Orm下颌的曲线，撒开两个可笑的辫子。  
男人爬上床，身子覆盖住因快感仰躺喘息的Orm，手指探到弟弟唇边。Orm皱着眉复杂地盯着Arthur，发现身体的需求已经压制了那点可笑的胜负心，更别提Arthur梳过辫子的头发在水中飘荡着优美的曲度，让他整个人即高贵又有威慑力。  
犹豫片刻后，Orm偏头含住了兄长的两根手指。  
“唔，嗯.....”两指不客气地在口中搅动，促使他分泌出越来越多的唾液，还变本加厉地夹住躲闪的红舌玩弄。  
“咳，咳，你知道在水中润滑也没什么用吧？”口中的东西好不容易抽出后，Orm半撑起上身质疑道，直接进来吧，他在心里说。  
“我当然知道，不过这样才好玩嘛。”还勉强沾着点没被海水带走的滑液探到后穴，揉搓褶皱片刻后插了进去，两指张开弯曲，不断变换角度。很快，食髓知味的括约肌变得放松柔软，肠道内也被肠液和前列腺液浸染得十分湿滑。

撸动数下自己早就迫不及待的阴茎后，Arthur对准那个收缩期待的洞口捅了进去。  
“呃嗯——该死的......”不可避免的疼痛还是让Orm瞬间绷紧了身体，眼睛都反射性闭了起来。  
Arthur低下头安慰地落下数个轻啄，将对方的健壮的大腿拉得更开，缓缓挺进腰部在致命销魂的洞穴里进出，“Orm......只会说该死，野种，懦夫这些词可不够用来调戏侍女。你真他妈的紧，操，呼——听着，你应该对主动贴上来的女人说，你这个淫荡的小婊子，晃起屁股求我操你吧。或者你也可以对我说，操我吧，再用力一些，哥哥。”  
这种话超过了Orm的承受范围，他羞耻地用手掌捂住眼睛，很快就被Arthur拉开。  
“看着我......哈......Orm，看着你的爱人。”Arthur的汗水被大海带走，粗大的阴茎被湿热紧致的肠肉吸吮绞榨着，爽得他有些神志不清，脑中只有进得再深些再快些。  
Orm抱着兄长兼恋人的脖颈，一条腿松松挂在对方腰际，大张着嘴急促地抽气，喉咙不时挤出抑制不住的呻吟。他的叫声很好听，兼具禁欲的清冷与下流的甜腻，勾引的Arthur一边拼命吻着他一边动得越来越快。  
“爱人......？你这个...天天不务正业的混账。”尚存的怒火给了Orm一丝力气，他拼命推着Arthur的胸坐起。行事完美周全的亲王还没有忘记自己本想实施一场主导的惩罚性交媾。  
总算完全坐起身后，Orm握住自己的阴茎防止因快感随波逐流，另一手掐住Arthur壮实的颈部，前后上下活动腰部自己操弄起来。  
其实施加在脖子上的力道完全没有威胁性，所以Arthur好整以暇地看着Orm骑乘位的活动，看着他肤色白皙的健壮胸部在眼前上上下下。或许，同样的内衣穿在Orm身上，会是更可口的风景。  
动作了没一会，Orm就被由尾椎漫往周身那种酸软酥麻感折磨得浑身无力，枉负了他辛苦练就的肌肉。Arthur随意的碰触，蜻蜓点水的啄吻，时间在皮肤上都被数倍放大，点起一片片灼热麻痒的感触。而他不争气的穴肉，更像是下贱的奴隶一般臣服于其中那根捣弄戳刺的阴茎，每片粘膜每个细胞都因强烈的快感疯狂战栗。  
“想射就射吧......”Arthur轻轻呢喃，舔上Orm火热敏感的耳廓。  
兄长的话语像是有魔力一般，Orm鬼使神差的放弃了有些幼稚的较劲，松开桎梏自己的手掌。很快，两三股白色的体液在水中喷出一片白雾。  
高潮时缩绞的穴道夹得Arthur呻吟起来，一股热血冲向头顶，他粗鲁地将Orm推倒，将颀长的双腿强行弯折在Orm胸前，奋力急速抖动腰部进出。被紧紧压在床上完全不能动弹的男人只能眯着眼睛，神志模糊地泄出破碎的变调叫声。  
亚特兰蒂斯的国王仿佛是个不知疲倦的性爱机器，他在最终射出来之前大概又换了三四次姿势。Orm在被操得恍恍惚惚中，还不甘心地想，明明只有很小的年龄差和相近的强健体魄，为什么自己就只能虚软混乱地含着泪任Arthur摆弄？

第二次射完后，Orm已经倚在Arthur怀里半醒半睡，头脑因久违的过度运动嗡嗡作响。寝房的水中弥散着一股体液特有的腥味，任何进到这里的人都会立即察觉房间内曾发生了怎样的淫乱状况。  
Arthur从背后搂着Orm劲健的腰部，温柔地替他梳理散乱的金发。尽管几乎已睁不开眼，但某些还没说明白的问题还是驱使着Orm努力拍了拍Arthur的头顶。  
“向我保证......再也不许擅自离开亚特兰蒂斯，跑到陆地上花天酒地。再有下次，我绝不可能原谅你。”  
“我保证，我的爱。”Arthur爱怜地亲吻Orm漂浮的金发，“下次，我会带你一起去喝酒的。”  
Orm只是静静闭着眼睛，像是睡着了，不知有没有听到Arthur最后的话。

 

END


End file.
